Mahora and Ouran: The Wacky Summer Meeting
by heroes1202
Summary: Mahora Academy's Class 3-A have won themselves a vacation in the bahamas to begin summer. However, to their surprise, the same is said for the members of Ouran Academy's Host Club! Watch as hilarity unfold between the two sides as they meet at the bahamas for a vacation neither of them will forget!
1. Day 01: Double Summer Plans

**_Mahora and Ouran: The Wacky Summer Meeting_**

**_~ Day 01: Double Summer Plans ~_**

It is late one summer afternoon as we come upon Mahora Academy, the well known and famous all-girls academy that specializes in school activities for every grade. We come upon the Mahora Dormitory, in the room of Asuna Kagurazaka and her roommates, Negi Springfield and Konoka Konoe. Konoka was seen reading a book on her bed as Asuna was playing video games nearby. Chamo, Negi's ermine friend, was seen quietly taking a nap on Asuna's bed.

"Ah yeah! Ha ha! Take that! And THAT!" Asuna laughed, rapidly jabbing away at the buttons on the controller. Just then, the front door to the room opened and in stepped Negi with a handful of mail.

"Hello girls. I'm back with our mail for today." he announced. He approached Konoka and handed her most of the mail before looking to Asuna.

"Asuna? There's some mail here for you too." Negi said. Asuna was too fixated on the game to give any kind of attention.

"Y-Yeah Negi, whatever. Just...open it for me, will ya?" she asked "I'm kinda busy here." Just then, she watched as her game suddenly broadcasted the words "GAME OVER" with disappointing music. She groaned and threw the controller away.

"AWWW! Stupid game!" she yelled. She glanced back at Negi, still holding the piece of mail for her and approached him to take it.

"Uhhh...ahem. I'll take THIS." Asuna said, swiping the envelope from his hand. Konoka giggled.

"Don't worry Asuna. You'll beat that mean ol' game next time." Konoka teased. Asuna lightly groaned, glancing at her, before looking back to the mail she received. She opened it and took out the small paper within. She began to read it, her eyes widening as she did. After reading the whole thing, she screamed loudly, rattling the eardrums of everyone in the room, waking Chamo as well.

"G-GAH! Wh-What is it?! An earthquake?!" Chamo exclaimed, ducking under Asuna's pillow. All eyes directed towards Asuna as she raised the paper in the air.

"This is AWESOME! I won! I won! I WON!" Asuna exclaimed. Negi, shaken up a bit, adjusted his glasses.

"Asuna, exactly what are you talking about? What do you mean you won?" he asked. Asuna chuckled and flashed the paper to Negi.

"Little Negi, YOU are looking at the girl whose class just won a full expense paid vacation to the bahamas!" she cheered. Negi gasped, as did Konoka.

"Y-You're kidding. You mean that contest you entered actually picked US?" Konoka asked. Asuna snickered as she glanced to Konoka.

"You better believe it Konoka! Its from the sponsors of the "Grand Bahama Getaway" sweepstakes for all the schools in Japan. And WE won it! Ha ha! I can't wait to rub this in Ayaka's face!" she laughed. Negi asked why she wanted to rub it in to anyone, seeing Asuna give a wink.

"Because, our dear class rep doubted that we would win if I was the one who entered us. She was SURE that my entry would be rejected. Heh. Is she in for a RUDE awakening." she said. Negi lightly chuckled as Chamo climbed onto his shoulder.

"Congratulations Asuna. No doubt you did this for your friends from class. I'm very happy that you are such a considerate person." Negi said. Asuna lightly blushed, glancing down at Negi. She had a flashback to the day she entered, wanting to win just to rub it in Ayaka's face, seeing as she claimed Asuna could never win anything if her life depended on it.

"A-Anyway, bahamas! Look out! Because here comes Class 3-A of Mahora!" she cheered.

**_~ MAHORA : OURAN ~_**

We now sweep you away from Mahora Academy and whisk you away to another school in Japan, the infamous Ouran Academy, an equally famous school but whose students are mostly from rich and wealthy families. Here, we enter the forgotten Music Room #3, in which the Host Club, Ouran's most prosperous club, operates. The hosts were busy entertaining their guests when one of the members, Kyoya, called Haruhi over.

"Hmm? What's up Kyoya-senpai?" she asked. Kyoya smirked and reached into his jacket pocket, taking out a small passport and handed it to her.

"I just wanted to make sure you received this Haruhi. Consider it a "gift" from all of us for all your hard work here at the Host Club." he explained. Haruhi opened it up, seeing a smiling picture of herself within and all her information written inside.

"Wow. Thanks Kyoya-senpai. I almost forgot about this." Haruhi said. Kyoya smiled and went back to his book as Haruhi looked around. Though she saw most of the girls from school and the hosts busy with their guests, she saw no sign of Tamaki, the club's goofy but humble king.

"Say, have you seen Tamaki-senpai anywhere? I don't think I've seen him since I came to the club today." she asked. Just then, almost as if on cue, the door to the room bursted open and there was Tamaki Suou, the club president, wearing a flowery decal top and a whisk sun hat on his head.

"Oh. Scratch that. There he is. And judging by that look of his, I'm AFRAID to ask why." she said. Tamaki smirked as he walked over to Haruhi and put his arm around Haruhi. The other club members took notice.

"Say, boss, what's with that crazy get up you're in?" Hikaru asked.

"Yeah. You look like a tourist who just flew in from the airport." Kaoru added. Tamaki, pretending he didn't hear them, turned his eyes to Haruhi.

"Haruhi, what if I told you that I, your beloved host king, has a special surprise for you?" he asked. Haruhi lightly blushed.

"W-What do you mean Tamaki-senpai?" she asked. Tamaki chuckled and plucked off his sun hat and put it on her head.

"Don't you remember? Summer is just around the corner here at Ouran Academy. And, to celebrate the first day of summer vacation, your beloved daddy has just signed us up for a vacation getaway to the bahamas." he said. Haruhi's face turned bright red, imagining the two of them together, ALONE, on a beach.

"Uhhh...t-thanks Tamaki-senpai! But...I think I'd spend summer home with my dad. Unless someone tells him, he's going to get over protective." she stuttered. But just then, the other host club members gathered around them.

"Hey boss, how come you're only taking Haruhi with you? Have you no LOVE for the rest of the club?" Hikaru asked, slightly annoyed.

"Yeah Tama-chan. How come you didn't invite us?" Mitskuni asked, holding his beloved Uzu-chan in his arms. Tamaki's face began to sweat as everyone stared on at him.

"Uhhh...b-because, as Haruhi's daddy, I felt it was right for us t-to...h-have some father and daughter alone time. Why?" Tamaki asked. The twins looked at each other and grinned, closing in on Tamaki, making him sweat more.

"Oh. Well if THAT'S all, I guess we'll just have to tag along to make sure you don't pull any dirty stunts with OUR Haruhi." they said in unison "Just because you get to go with her doesn't give us any reason NOT to plan our own summer vacation the same way." Tamaki groaned, his right eye starting to twitch.

"Come to think of it, I guess that's true for ALL of us, isn't that right Takashi?" Mitskuni asked. Takashi lightly nodded with a grunt. Tamaki gawked before looking to Kyoya, his arm still around Haruhi.

"Face it Tamaki. You're NOT getting away with this scott free...not since you just blabbed it out loud so the twins could hear you." Kyoya said, adjusting his glasses. Tamaki groaned, looking back at everyone staring at him.

"Fine. I'll allow you to come along. BUT...remember that as the host king, I'm allowed the most alone time with our youngest recruit, Haruhi!" he announced. Haruhi groaned, looking away.

"Great. There go MY summer plans. I guess this will be fine though. First time I ever went on a real vacation anyway." she sighed. Just then, she realized something and looked to Kyoya.

"Wait. Was it because he KNEW Tamaki was going to pull a stunt like this that Kyoya-senpai gave me my passport?" she thought. Kyoya lightly glanced at Haruhi and shed a small smile, making her more conspicuous.

"I wonder..." she thought.

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**


	2. Day 02: Class 3-A Meets the Host Club

**_Mahora and Ouran: The Wacky Summer Meeting_**

**_~ Day 02: Class 3-A Meets the Host Club ~_**

A while later, our story picks up in the sunny beaches of the bahamas. The island was full and bustling to the brim with people and tourists. An airplane has just arrived at the airport, carrying the entire Class 3-A among its passengers, as it came to a gentle touchdown on the runway. The class exited the plane and found themselves inside the airport lobby, each seen dressed in their favorite street clothes from back home. Each had a suitcase or backpack with them.

"All right! We made it you guys!" Asuna cheered, opening her arms out wide. Negi lightly chuckled as he stood by her side, happy to see her so full of energy.

"Aw yeah! I'm so excited!" Konoka exclaimed. The class gathered together in the lobby before they went all around on their own, exploring the sights around them. Fuka and Fumika quickly rushed to the windows to look out at the scenery and gawked in awe at the swaying palm trees.

"I think we've gone to heaven. Don't you agree Fumika?" Fuka asked. Her twin sister nodded quietly as Kaede lightly chuckled. Nearby, Asuna and Negi were taking a seat on a bench in the lobby to count heads, making sure everyone was off. After counting all of the girls, Negi soon realized two were missing.

"Wait. Asuna, have you seen Nekane or Anya?" Negi asked "I know they were on the plane with us." Just then, Negi felt a gentle tap on his shoulder, looking back to see Nekane and Anya, both dressed in white dresses with large sun hats on their heads.

"Don't blow a fuse Negi. We're right here. We were just cluttered with everyone else." Anya said. Nekane smiled.

"Thank you so much for inviting the two of us to join you Negi. I always wanted to come to someplace like this at least once in my life." Nekane said. Negi smiled, lightly blushing as he turned away.

"W-Well, I felt I wanted to share this with two of my favorite people." he said. But just then, he received a questionable glare from Asuna, causing him to freeze up.

"Uhhh...t-that, OF COURSE, includes YOU Asuna." he chuckled nervously. Asuna smirked and crossed her arms, reminding Negi not to forget about her. Elsewhere, having been included as "part of the class", Kotaro Inugami and Fate Averruncus were busy exploring.

"Heh. Just think Fate. A week's getaway in the bahamas. Is Asuna cool or what?" Kotaro asked. But Fate merely looked the other way. Meanwhile, docking from their plane as well, the likes of the Ouran Host Club entered the lobby. But unlike the enthusiastic Asuna, we find Haruhi Fujioka with one hand clutched to her stomach and one over her mouth.

"Oh man. I'm glad we landed. I felt like I was gonna vomit back there." she moaned. Next to her, Tamaki stayed close by her alongside the twins.

"Wow Haruhi. Who'd ever thought you had flight sickness? You sure you're going to be okay?" Kaoru asked. Haruhi took a deep gulp before looking to the guys.

"Y-Yeah. I ought to be fine now. Thanks for worrying guys." she said. Tamaki put his hand on her shoulder, catching Haruhi's attention.

"Just tell us if anything feels funny or if something changes. Okay Haruhi?" he asked. Haruhi nodded.

"O-Okay senpai. I will." she said. Tamaki figured the best thing now would be for Haruhi to rest, telling Kyoya to go ask for directions to the island's hotel where their reservation awaited. As the club decided to follow the king's words, Tamaki walked Haruhi to the nearest bench, where Negi and Asuna were already seated with Anya and Nekane close by.

**_~ MAHORA : OURAN ~_**

Negi and Asuna were discussing their plans once they checked into the hotel when Haruhi and Tamaki approached.

"Excuse us. I hope you don't mind us intruding. My friend is a little woozy from the plane ride and needs a place to sit. C-Can she...?" Tamaki asked. Negi and Asuna looked at Haruhi's face before quickly rising from their seats.

"Oh. S-Sure. Here. She can take it easy here." Negi said. Tamaki thanked them before helping Haruhi lay down on her back on the bench. She groaned as she glanced at Tamaki.

"Senpai...you don't have to treat me like a baby. I told you I was feeling fine once we got off the plane. I don't see why you're doing this." she said. Tamaki smiled, saying he just wanted to make sure she was well taken care of. But just then, there came a heavy shadow looming over Tamaki. He gasped and looked back slowly, seeing the figure of Ranka Fujioka, Haruhi's "attached" father. He had come along because he wouldn't stand the idea of Tamaki ALONE with his daughter.

"Uhhh...R-Ranka! Th-This wasn't what you think it is!" Tamaki shouted. Ranka huffed and grabbed Tamaki's head, shoving him aside.

"HEY! Haruhi's MY little girl! I don't need you stealing MY job! That's what she has a father for!" he exclaimed. Negi and Asuna looked in confusion as Haruhi's hand was quickly taken hold of by Ranka.

"How's my little baby girl? Are you feeling any better now? That foolish president of yours thought he gave me the slip, but I NEVER lose my baby girl." he said. Haruhi lightly sighed, amazed how much Tamaki and her father were so alike. Tamaki groaned, laying sideways on the ground as he spotted another pair of legs. He looked up to see Kyoya.

"Hmm. I came to inform you that our reservation is still open at the hotel. I made a quick call over there. But...what are you doing?" he asked. Tamaki quickly stood back up, telling Kyoya to disregard what he just saw. He looked over towards Haruhi and Ranka.

"Say, are you sure you're okay? You seem a little white around the face." Anya asked, leaning over to look at Haruhi. She glanced at Anya and smiled.

"Yeah. I guess I get a little air sickness when I'm on a plane for too long. But...thanks for the seat. Sorry to steal your spot." she said. Asuna waved her hand and chuckled.

"Don't be silly. We were just about to head out anyway. By the way, my name's Asuna Kagurazaka. Pleasure to meet you." she said. Negi then introduced himself alongside Nekane and Anya.

"I'm Haruhi, Haruhi Fujioka. Glad to meet you too." she said. Just then, Mitskuni came rushing over with Uzu-chan in his arms.

"Hey Tama-chan! Takashi flagged us a couple of taxis. Whenever you guys are ready, we should get going." he explained. Tamaki nodded before looking to Haruhi, asking if she was feeling well. When she was, they started heading out to catch their rides.

"Say, where are you all going? Is the hotel you're going to anywhere nearby?" Negi asked. Kyoya lightly adjusted his glasses.

"Perhaps. You seem like tourists yourself. Is your hotel, by any chance, Emerald Bay?" he asked. Negi and Asuna gasped.

"Holy cow. You hit the nail on the head there. Don't tell me that's where YOU guys are going too." Asuna gasped. Kyoya smiled.

"Well then, I see there's no reason for us to travel individually. Are you taking a bus by any chance? We could all ride there together." he suggested. Negi paused for a moment, lightly tapping his chin.

"Yes. That would be best. We already have a ride there planned for us actually. If you want, we could ask the driver if they would mind you coming with us." Negi said. Haruhi smiled.

"We would appreciate it. Thanks a lot." she replied. Negi chuckled.

"So, tell me, is he your little brother by any chance miss?" Kyoya asked, directing his question to Asuna. Hearing those words, Asuna started to blush, causing a nearby Konoka to giggle.

"Try a pain in the neck middle school teacher." she said in an arrogant tone. Kyoya and Haruhi looked on in surprise.

"This KID is her teacher?!" they thought.

**_~ MAHORA : OURAN ~_**

After a bus ride together, the two parties checked into their week stay at the hotel and soon found their rooms were on the same floor together. While Class 3-A were rented separate rooms because of their large size, the Host Club was divided mostly by two rooms. But after their unpacking, the two sides met in the grand lobby of the hotel.

"So, you guys are from another school too? That's awesome. What's it called?" Fuka asked, seated with Fumika and the Hitachin twins. Hikaru chuckled.

"Our school's called "Ouran Academy". And lemme tell ya, its literally a rich person's playground. We have so much fun that it feels like our own private getaway than actually school." he explained. Kaoru nodded.

"That's right. Not to mention the academy's best club of all, us. The Ouran High School Host Club." he added. Fuka and Fumika started to blush.

"Oh wow. That's too cool! We wanna go to your school!" they exclaimed. Hikaru and Kaoru both chuckled as we change to Asuna sitting down with Haruhi and Negi.

"So, you're actually a girl? Huh. Funny. When I first saw you, I totally thought you were another guy." Asuna said. Haruhi chuckled.

"Believe me. I get that a lot at my school. In fact, no one outside this club of mine knows it." she said. Hearing that, Asuna and Negi's eyes almost bulged from their heads.

"Wh-WHAT?! NO ONE knows you're a girl?! Th-That's outrageous!" Negi cried. Haruhi waved her hands.

"Oh n-no! Don't take it the wrong way! I totally don't mind! Really! I mean, how else would I have been able to stay in the club?" Haruhi explained "A-Anyway, tell me. What's Mahora Academy like? I almost considered registering myself for your school Asuna." Asuna smirked.

"Well, its a standard all-girls university. It ranges between pre-school and college classes and the teachers are all great, especially a little four eyed runt that happens to be MY teach." Asuna said, hinting at Negi. Negi lightly chuckled.

"Yeah. About that. I still can't believe you, of all people, are a teacher at an academy." Haruhi commented. Negi smiled.

"Heh. Yes. I can understand that. But I really enjoy it at Mahora. I've made such wonderful friends and my students are all wonderful. They're such a colorful cast in their own way." Negi said. Haruhi, thinking about her fellow club members, chuckled.

"Yeah. That's how the others in the Host Club are too." she said. Asuna then asked what exactly a "Host Club" is anyway.

"Oh. Well, the Host Club makes it their job to make our guests, or just about anybody else who needs help, happy. It was all started by Tamaki-senpai when he was in middle school. I got to say, I was against the whole bunch of them at first due to my "reasons" for joining, but overtime, I've gotten used to their antics and, well, I like it in the club." Haruhi said "And just like Negi said about you all, the bunch I got lassoed into is pretty colorful in their own way...especially this ONE person..." But just then, as everyone was still talking with one another, a loud girlish laugh was heard echoing around the room. The Host Club members gasped.

"Oh no! That...That laugh!" Tamaki thought.

"You don't suppose it's...!" the twins gasped. They looked towards the sound of the laugh, seeing a girl dressed in jean shorts and a striped sleeveless top at the doorway. She was carrying a backpack on her back and a flashy white hat on top of her head. One look and the boys knew who it was, Renge Houshakuji.

"R-Renge?! Here?!" Hikaru yelled. Renge laughed and pointed to the crowd, startling the Host Club members.

"You boys didn't think you'd shake me THAT easily did you?! Ha ha! Of course not! Wherever the host club goes, count on me, Renge Houshakuji, to be there!" she exclaimed. She then burst into a maniacal laugh.

"Uhhh...who's CRAZY?" Asuna asked. Nearby, Konoka looked to Renge.

"Hee hee. I like her, don't you Setsuna?" she asked. Setsuna lightly glanced at Konoka and gently nodded, a bit embarrassed to agree with her.

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**


End file.
